


Hold Me Close

by silver_cyn



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cyn/pseuds/silver_cyn
Summary: “What if they’re like you? A vampire who can’t be killed by the usual means?” he asks with a smirk."For someone like me, you -” And just like that Munakata leans down, and whispers the secret of his own destruction.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> No money is being, or ever will be, made from this. Purely for my own pleasure.

"Fire. Decapitation. A stake through the heart. All sure ways to kill a vampire,” Munakata Reisi says. His words are almost an afterthought, distracted as he is by the candlelight catching his lover's amber eyes, making them appear uncannily bright.

“Kinda morbid pillow talk, even for you Munakata.”  A hand catches Munakata's wrist, presses a kiss to the inside followed by a sharp, warning nip.  
  
"One would think you would be eager for any information to help your cause, Suoh Mikoto, slayer of vampires,” Munakata says with a smile, baring his own fangs just slightly.  
  
Suoh pulls him closer until they’re nose to nose.  
  
“What if they’re like you? A vampire who can’t be killed by the usual means?” he asks with a smirk.   
  
"For someone like me, you -” And just like that Munakata leans down, and whispers the secret of his own destruction.  
  
Suoh’s scowl makes it very clear what he thinks of Munakata’s helpful offering.    
  
“It’s important information, Suoh."  
  
“How's telling me how to fucking kill you 'important information?'"  
  
Munakata chuckles.  
  
"One can never be too sure. Perhaps one day we'll find out who the better hunter is.”  
  
Suoh does bite Munakata then, hard enough to draw blood. Munakata's soft laughter quickly turns into a moan when Suoh catches his lips for a deep kiss.

There's no more talking after that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they're in bed again. Honestly, I'm convinced they have their best conversations there. Feedback is always welcomed! :)


End file.
